


A New Hope

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin





	A New Hope

Jackie watched her daughter with this new man that looked like her old man as they meandered up the beach.

They held hands, but every now and then he would stop and hold her shoulders pointing into the sky or along the horizon, showing her daughter how to see the world through his eyes.

She knew there would be a battle going on inside Rose's head, but, with her own eyes she could see what was going on with the couple in front of her.

He had never seemed so real as he did now.

Rose was walking beside him holding his hand, shoulders bumping. They stepped in time without knowing it. Each time he looked down at her, she instinctively looked up at him.

This was really love and Jackie knew that, however bumpy the ride was, there was every chance her Rose could finally be happy.

She could hear his loud, confident voice carrying on the wind as he talked and talked to Rose. Every now and then she caught Roses voice, a laugh or one syllable of a word uttered in shock or surprise.

As she watched, Jackie let her heart go, just a little bit. For months she had been expecting to lose her daughter to another universe, another man. Now, with this strange twist of events these identical men had given her hope.

They turned and waved, pointing to the distant town and beckoned for her.

Then suddenly, they simultaneously burst into a run. A real run, fast and furious. But, we all know how hard it is to run on sand. One of them tripped taking the other with them so they landed in a messy heap on the soft surface.

They lay there until Jackie caught them up. She laughed at them and told them they were daft.

The Doctor, for there was no denying who he was, pulled her down on the sand beside them and pointed to all the stars that were beginning to appear. Some he knew and some which were new to him.

He explained that this was his first night under a new sky and it might be his last one for a long time, if ever.

Jackie said she didn't know what he meant and Rose explained that tomorrow it wouldn't be a new sky to him.


End file.
